The Minis
by savegalkissy
Summary: "Arthur and Alfred stared at the two small humanoid creatures in front of them. They were sitting in Kiku's hand, small and delicate. One was a tiny Arthur look alike. The other was an Alfred look alike. They were both acting sleepy and clumsy. They were tired, having just woken up from a deep sleep."
1. Introduction

Arthur and Alfred stared at the two small humanoid creatures in front of them. They were sitting in Kiku's hand, small and delicate. One was a tiny Arthur look alike. The other was an Alfred look alike. They were both acting sleepy and clumsy. They were tired, having just woken up from a deep sleep.

Kiku had been able to create them with a combination of Arthur's magic and science, and some DNA from Arthur and Alfred. All three of them hadn't actually expected it to work, but some how it did. Now, Kiku was going to give them to Alfred and Arthur to take care of. He has the idea that if they took care of smaller versions of each other, they'd wouldn't feel so lonely when they were apart.

"Well, it looks like the creation of the first ever artificially created being." Kiku said, smiling. He asked the other two men to hold out their hands, and placed one creature into their palms. Alfred had the Arthur look alike, and Arthur got the Alfred look alike.

Alfred stared at the little Arthur in his hand. "What do I call him?" he asked. Kiku thought for a moment. "Hmm. Maybe we should just call it Art? And the other one Alfy, or just Al?"

Both Alfred and Arthur agreed, not being able to come up with better names, and just because those names fit the little things.


	2. Art and Alfred

Alfred stared at the small creature in the fish bowl. It had large eyebrows, in comparison to it's face, and green eyes, from what he could tell, and blonde hair. It looked just like Arthur.

It was staring back at him. He blinked, and it blinked. Art, as Kiku had named it, stood up, with wobbly legs. It touched the glass around it, pressing it's face to the glass. Alfred couldn't help but giggle at it's cuteness.

He lifted up Art from his bowl, picking him up gently. He sat him in his hand. "Hey little fella, how are ya?" He asked.  
Art screamed as loud as he could. With his small size, that wasn't every loud. But, Alfred heard him, and put him back into the bowl. "Sorry, sorry!" He said, gently patting his head with his pinky. He put Art back into the bowl, then sat down in his bed and picked up a pamphlet that Kiku had made.

Inside, it gave simple directions on how to feed and care for the little micro-human;  
1. Feed berries and nuts.  
2. Do not leave in water for more than 30 minutes.  
3. Be very gentle when handling.  
4. Give companionship and attention.

There were more detailed instructions just in case, but it wasn't needed just yet.  
Alfred got some trail mix and pour a couple of nuts into the bowl. Art stared at the nuts at first, then ravenously attacked them, biting into them. He ate them all up in 2 minutes. Alfred couldn't help but chuckle as he watched. Eventually, he had to go do some paper work, so he left the room, leaving the light on for little Art.

Art watched Alfred leave the room. At first, he was glad the giant was leaving. But then, he realized just how lonely and quiet the room was without him. Not to mention, the annoying glass wall containing him made him mad, and feel even more alone.

"Hey! Where did you go?!" He called out to Alfred. "Mr. Giant!" He cried out. "Don't leave! It's scary in here!" He cried. When his cries went unheard, Art sad down on the bowl's floor. He tried not to sob, but the tears slowly flowed out. Something jumped onto the counter Art was in. He looked over, and saw a big, fat, hairy cat. Art shrieked and tried to find a place to escape. Obviously, being in a glass bowl, there were none.

The cat went over and stuck his head in the bowl. He sniffed and purred. This thing smelt just like a mixture of his owner's friend, and his owner's friend's cat! He licked Art happily, wiping the tears away, and meowed. He grabbed him by his shirt, careful to not bite him, and pulled him out of the bowl. Art screamed all the while. He was let down onto the table. The cat meowed and happily cuddled the mini. Art squirmed away, or atleast tried to. The cat kept him their though, and he was unable to move.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Alfred came back into the bedroom. He saw the cat cuddling the mini, and wondered when it got into his room. He want over and pulled Art away from Sylvester. "Bad kitty, you might hurt him!" He scolded the cat, putting Art back in his bowl before picking up the cat and taking him out the room. He went back over to Art and smiled. "How are you, little fella? He didn't hurt ya, did he?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. The mini was too small to talk, wasn't it?

"No, but he was scary and big!"

Apparently it wasn't. Alfred looked at Art with a bit of surprise. "Oh, sorry. I'll try to keep him out of my room from now on." Alfred smiled at him. Art looked up at him with a cautious yet fearful look. In spite of this situation, their was something about this giant he liked. He relaxed and nodded. Alfred smiled. "Are you hungry, little guy?" He asked.

Art stood up and nodded. "More berries and nuts!" He said excitedly. Alfred poured them into the bowl and watched as the mini ate. He sighed contently and went to get him some water to drink.


End file.
